Juste le temps de monter une tente
by Snapou Black
Summary: OS - Aller en vacances avec les deux crétins, cst fait. Faire du camping, c'est fait. Dormir à la belle étoile? Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé... à noter, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui monte la tente.


**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Theodore Nott ; Draco Malfoy ; Blaise Zabini

**Titre de l'OS **: Juste le temps de monter une tente

**Résumé** :_Aller en vacances avec les deux crétins, cst fait. Faire du camping, c'est fait. Dormir à la belle étoile? Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé... à noter, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui monte la tente._

**En plus** : Alors le truc c'est que soit on est doué soit on l'est pas. Autant avant je savais monter une tente en 5 minutes chrono avec mon voisin mais autant après... euh j'avais plus de mal.

**Remerciement **: Allez quoi... on va pas remercier Satan pour une fois... même si en fait si xD

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Arrivant enfin à destination, les trois compères amis de longues datent sortirent du véhiculent éreinté par cette journée de transport… comment les moldus supportaient ils ce calvaire à longueur de temps, c'était une excellente question. Allant à la réception pour signifier leur présence, ils reçurent leur numéro d'emplacement, et s'y dirigèrent.

Blaise traîna un peu à l'arrière, afin de refaire son lacet, avant de se redresser et chercher des yeux les deux autres… Excité comme une puce, il leur fonça dessus sitôt les eut il aperçut, manquant de faire tomber tête la première sur le bitume, son malheureux blondinet.

- Me saute plus jamais dessus, Zabini !

Il pris un faux air repentant, et poussa légèrement Théodore en avant, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait reprendre son ascension. Ils poussèrent tous les trois la porte de la réception, y pénétrèrent, et attendirent que les trois clients devant eux n'en aient terminés, avant de se présenter à l'accueil.

Montrant papiers, titres de locations et toute la paperasse que le Met leur avait conseillé d'emporter, et qu'ils avaient donc métamorphosé… ils eurent alors un numéro de terrain qui leur fût attribué. Ressortant à la hâte, Théodore fût le second à la voiture, mais d'un commun accord avec Draco, ce fût tout de même lui qui poussa Blaise sur le côté, et prit le volant… rien que pour 900mètres, Blaise était encore capable de les envoyer dans le décor… surtout que là, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, et des allées moins large que le ciel.

- Atsspff… alors c'est moi qui monte la tente.

Aucun des deux autres ne protesta, bien content de se débarrasser de cette corvée. Heureux d'être à l'écart, ils se firent apparaître deux transats, et s'allongèrent dessus… bien en face de Blaise, de manière à ne rien manquer du spectacle comique qu'il avait proposé de leur offrir.

Sortant la toile, les piquets, les sardines de son sac, heureusement magiquement agrandi, Blaise commença pourtant comme il le fallait… jusqu'au moment où il fallut passer les tiges dans la tente… essayant de le faire seul, il commença à s'enrouler dans la toile, sans qu'aucun de ses deux condisciple de daigne se lever pour lui venir en aide… écroulé de rire, il leur était, de toute manière, impossible de l'en dépêtrer.

- M'aider pas ! Si au moins vous rallumiez ! J'vois rien ! Bande de ploucs ! Vous êtes où !  
- A côté de toi Blaise, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de NOUS BRISER LES TYMPANS, voilà qui serait aimable.

Draco se tût, cessa de hurler… et continua silencieusement, à admirer son ami. Lançant un pari avec Théodore sur le temps qu'il mettrait à ce dépêtrer de ce bourbier. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, la tête de Blaise réapparaissait. Ses cheveux tant emmêlés, que Potter en aurait presque pâli de jalousie, le rouge aux joues, il s'écria.

- Franchement, je ne peux pas vous dire merci ! Ca, c'est clair.

Mettant la tente au sol, il réussis enfin à trouver la méthode adéquate pour passer les tiges dans les trous, et monter l'armature de leur « logis ». Se tournant vers eux, la main derrière la tête, le jeune Zabini fixait avec attention Nott, dorénavant endormis, son livre sur le visage. Puis regarda Draco et lui demanda, embarrassé.

- Tu sais ce que c'est de sardines ?  
- Des poissons. On en a mangé au banquet de début d'année, en septième. D'ailleurs, plus jamais je ne conseillerait ce plat pour Théo et toi…  
- On fait tenir la tente avec des poissons ?

Riant, Draco compris la raison de la question posée par l'autre clown, se leva un peu ronchon. Saisissant le sac de Théo à deux mains, il le vida aux pieds de Blaise dans sa totalité, et farfouilla dans le tas d'objet étrange et non identifiable, pour brandir finalement les tiges de métal, tel un trophée.

- Et j'en fait quoi ?  
- C'est toi qui monte la tente non ?

Il alla les mettre dans les boucles prévues à cet effet, mais ne les enfonçaient pas assez profondément. Ce qui fit que, bien entendu, ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Tout content d'en avoir terminé avec cette corvée, il se précipita pour réveiller Théo, sans s'éloigner de la tente.

Se prenant le pied dans l'une des sardines, il s'écroula sur la toile, brisant tout dans sa chute. Réveillant Théodore et faisant réagir Draco, aucun des deux ne plaignit leur ami de s'être fait mal dans sa chute, et préfèrent l'accabler de reproches, pour avoir réduit à néant leur tente bien aimée.

- On a qu'à la ré…  
- Tu n'as pas vu où on est ! Gros malin ! Non ! Cette nuit, on dort dans la voiture et toi dehors !  
- Pourquoi moiiii ?  
- Bon, on verras selon le temps. Mais si on dort tous dans la voiture, y en a un devant, n derrière et toi t'es à terre.

Levant tous trois les yeux au ciel, ils soupirèrent… se disant qu'il y avait de forte chances qu'ils se serrent tous dans la voiture cette nuit. Et effectivement, lorsque les premières gouttes de pluies se mirent à tomber, ils se réfugièrent tous dans l'auto, Draco devant, Théodore et Blaise assis sur la banquette arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident tous à dormir…

- Théo ! C'est mon visage là où tu mets tes pieds !  
- Pas ma faute ! J'vais pas dormir les jambes pliées, j's'rais tout courbaturé !  
- Mais j'm'en fou ! C'est mon visage.  
- Taisez vous les guignols, où j'vous fait dormir dehors.  
- Mais il met ses pieds sur mon front !  
- Mais tu sais qu'il est grand Blaise… alors sacrifie toi un peu… où on t'fais sortir de la voiture.

Ronchonnant, Blaise Zabini, ancien Serpentard de son état, tout comme ses deux autres amis, préféra se taire… ne sachant que trop bien qu'ils étaient parfaitement capables de le faire sortir du véhicule… qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, ou qu'il vente.

* * *

Verdict ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
